Bunga dan Kuas
by crystallized cherry
Summary: "Apa rasa dari kehilangan kekasih dan keluarga itu berbeda?" tanya Sai sambil menyelesaikan beberapa sentuhan terakhir dari lukisannya. "Aku pernah baca, katanya kasih sayang dengan keluarga dan kekasih itu berbeda." / Canon / Setting diambil dari Naruto Shippuden Episode 238 /


**.**

* * *

**.**

**Bunga dan Kuas**

.

_Naruto belongs to __Masashi Kishimoto__ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Sai/Yamanaka Ino, K+, General/Romance

© kazuka, may 27th, 2013

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Ino mengelap keringat yang mulai menuruni wajahnya. Hari memang tak terlalu panas, tapi pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang cukup berat ini menghabiskan banyak energinya. Mengangkat ini-itu, membawa barang-barang yang tidak ringan, dan sebagainya—tentu bukan perkara ringan.

Sambil bekerja, ia menyempatkan diri sesekali memandang kiri-kanan. Sekadar ingin tahu bagaimana sekelilingnya.

Matanya berhenti pada satu objek. Objek bergerak. Lokasinya cukup jauh dari dirinya, hingga iaharus memicingkan mata untuk memastikan itu siapa.

"Kalau kau lelah, istirahatlah," sang ayah bersuara dari balik punggungnya.

"Oh?" Ino menoleh. "Tidak apa-apa, ayah. Aku bisa."

"Istirahat saja. Nanti lanjutkan lagi bersama ayah."

Ino sesungguhnya tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa dia memang sudah capek. Lalu kemudian ayahnya tersenyum, membuatnya menyerah pada pilihan untuk beristirahat saja sejenak.

Setelah memberi anggukan tanda setuju pada sang ayah, ia kembali memindahkan pandangan ke 'objek' barusan.

Ah, dia sudah menjauh. Langkahnya santai, tapi pasti.

"Ayah, ada yang ingin kucari sebentar."

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Faktanya, ia tak sekadar mencari. Ia mengikuti, ia mengamati dan sesekali tersenyum.

Bahkan ia tak sadar bahwa dirinya telah sampai ke bagian agak ke tepi Desa Konoha, hanya karena turut serta dengan jejak santai sang pemuda yang ia ikuti.

Dan, ia terpana setelah melihat apa yang (sepertinya) menjadi akhir dari perjalanan singkat pemuda tersebut. Sebuah lukisan besar yang disapukan pada empat keping papan bekas sebuah pintu dari rumah yang telah hancur berantakan.

Tentu Ino hafal sekali siapa yang dilukiskan itu. Sakura pada bagian paling kiri, lalu Sasuke, Naruto, dan terakhir ... sang pelukisnya.

Ino pun keluar dari persembunyiannya, dari balik sisa-sisa tonggak rumah yang masih berdiri itu.

"Kau begitu sayang dengan mereka ya, Sai-_kun_?"

Sang pelukis berhenti melangkah, menoleh. Salah satu tangannya berada pada pagar yang masih berdiri—diantara kawan-kawannya yang porak-poranda.

"Nona—"

"Hentikan," Ino menyanggah geli. "Tidak usah memanggilku seperti yang di restoran waktu itu. Cukup Ino."

"Ino-_san_ ..."

"Ino. Sekali 'Ino' ya tetap 'Ino'."

"... Baik."

Ino menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. Ia masih memandangi lukisan hasil goresan tangan Sai. "Kau memang punya bakat luar biasa."

"Terima kasih," jawab Sai datar, belum mengeluarkan jurus 'senyum'nya.

Ino kemudian berjalan menjauh dari sana. Dia terus melangkah pelan-pelan—hingga menjauhi Sai juga—membuat pemuda itu akhirnya kembali berjalan untuk mengikuti. Ia tak terlalu mengerti apakah Ino mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama atau berniat membiarkannya saja.

Namun tetap saja, ia menjaga langkahnya agar tetap berada sejajar dengan gadis itu.

"Kau sedang libur, ya? Tidak ikut bantu-bantu di desa?" tanya Ino, tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Aku diberi cuti satu hari dari bekerja," Sai berbicara sambil membagi barang bawaannya dari tangan kiri ke kanan, "Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan."

"Hmm~" Ino memandang langit. Sekadar memperkirakan cuaca, apakah akan turun hujan? Sebab ia punya sebuah _rencana_.

"Kau, sedang apa di sini?" Sai membalik arah pembicaraan.

"Ada yang sedang kuamati," Ino tersenyum, memperlihatkan deretan giginya. "Hihihi."

Sai kemudian diam. Ino sedikit bersyukur, tandanya ia tak perlu memikirkan alasan lain lagi untuk meyakinkan.

Gadis itu berjalan membelok di sebuah pertigaan kecil setelah mereka menaiki tempat yang agak tinggi—bukan menyusuri jalan kembali menuju pusat Konoha. Sai mengerutkan kening, dan ia berhenti. Tidak langsung mengikuti Ino maupun meneruskan langkah ke tujuan.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Ino berbalik dan tersenyum. "Di dekat sini ada sebuah sungai kecil. Pemandangannya bagus. Mau ikut? Kau yang suka melukis pasti senang."

Penawaran yang bagus, pikir Sai. Mungkin tujuan yang dimaksudkan Ino tadi bisa menjadi objek lukis yang baik. Lagipula, jika ia menolak dan kembali ke desa, apalah yang akan ia lakukan di sana? Toh ia sedang libur juga dan tak punya kegiatan khusus. Dan kemudian, jawaban 'ya' langsung diberikan otaknya, yang lantas diwujudkan lewat anggukan sesaat untuk Ino.

"Ayo."

**.**

**.**

"Nah, bagus, 'kan?" Ino memastikan, bertanya pada Sai yang nampak terpana dengan keadaan sekeliling yang begitu asri, jauh dari keramaian dan penuh kesejukan. Banyak sekali burung-burung beterbangan, ditemani suara air yang lancar mengalir melewati batu-batu serta gesekan antara dedaunan yang terdengar samar. Kombinasi melodi alam yang begitu meneduhkan.

Ino kemudian duduk di atas sebuah batu, Sai akhirnya ikut—dia menempatkan dirinya di atas sebuah batu pula, agak lebih rendah dari tempat Ino duduk.

Sai mulai mengeluarkan alat-alat gambarnya kembali, dan Ino membiarkan saja waktu mereka berlalu dengan pasti dalam sebuah keheningan. Gadis itu memetik satu ilalang yang tumbuh liar di sana, dan memainkannya.

Sai terpekur dalam kegiatannya sendiri. Ino memperhatikannya dari sudut mata.

Ino bukan tipikal yang harus secara khusus menemukan sebuah tempat yang sepi untuk menenangkan diri. Baginya cukup sebuah suasana yang nyaman untuk dihabiskan dengan orang-orang yang ia sayangi, dengan sahabat-sahabatnya atau saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Pokoknya yang ia kenal dan bisa ia ajak mengobrol dengan akrab dan saling berbagi hal-hal menarik. Karena ia adalah tipikal yang ceria dan bukan pendiam—ia harus menemukan 'lawan' untuk membuatnya tenang sekaligus nyaman sebab bisa melepas penatnya dengan cara bercerita.

Tapi sekarang, semua berbeda.

Ia merasa sangat, sangat nyaman. Tenang. Sekaligus aman. Padahal, ia bersama dengan orang yang tak **terlalu** ia kenal dekat. Yang ia ketahui sebatas nama, asal-usulnya secara singkat dan sedikit sifatnya.

Sai. Teman satu tim sahabatnya—Haruno Sakura—yang masuk belakangan sebagai pengganti Sasuke. Entah pengganti sementara atau bagaimana, Ino tak tahu. Itu bukan urusannya. Dia tidak termasuk dalam tim itu.

Ya, ia merasa nyaman sekarang. Meski mereka berdua tak tersambung lewat kata, meski tak ada cerita yang mereka bagi, meski tak ada suara antara mereka berdua yang menjadi sarana bertukar pikiran.

Ini tenang yang sebenarnya. Ino merasa benar-benar lega—entah karena apa—tapi ia benar-benar merasa 'plong'. Ada kedamaian yang ia rasa ketika menghabiskan waktu di sini.

Apa karena alamnya ... atau karena seseorang yang menemaninya?

Pada faktanya Ino sering pergi ke tempat seperti ini, kadang sendirian, kadang bersama ayah atau teman-temannya—tapi tak ada yang ia rasakan lebih dari sebuah kekaguman. Bukan ketenangan yang menyamankan begini.

Apa ya, ini?

Ino tak bisa menjawabnya.

Kemudian Ino perhatikan lagi apa yang Sai lukis—bosan bertarung dengan pikirannya sendiri.

_Wow_.

Ia terpana. Alasan kesatu: karena kombinasi warna dan goresannya amat sangat detil, rapi dan menarik. Alasan kedua: objek yang ia lukis.

Sejurus kemudian, sebuah senyum kecil terbentuk di wajah Ino.

"Kau sangat menyayangi anggota tim tujuh, ya?"

Pantas saja Ino menyatakan begitu. Lihatlah lukisan Sai—sebuah pemandangan sungai yang sedang mereka tempati sekarang, dengan tambahan empat orang. Naruto duduk di sisi tempat mereka berdua tempati sekarang, bersama dirinya yang bersandar di sebuah pohon. Di tepi sungai bagian seberang sana ia gambarkan Sakura tengah bermain air, dan Sasuke duduk di tepinya—berpejam mata dan tersenyum tipis.

"Ya."

Dapat Ino lihat Sai tersenyum juga. Tapi tak lama senyum itu bertahan, berganti kemudian dengan ekspresi datarnya; bahkan cenderung sedih. "Tapi jika Sasuke kembali nanti, mungkin ... aku akan keluar."

Ino terdiam sebentar. Biarpun ia bukan ahli psikologi, tapi perubahan raut muka lawan bicaranya itu bisa membuatnya mengerti apa sesungguhnya yang ada dalam hati Sai. Dia jadi empati. Sai pasti agak 'tertekan' ketika mengatakannya.

"Kenapa harus keluar? Aku yakin mereka pasti akan tetap menerimamu."

Hela sejenak sebelum ada tanggapan dari Sai, "Benarkah?"

"Ya, aku yakin, kok. Kalau mereka tidak suka denganmu, kenapa mereka malah menerimamu sampai sekarang? Kalau mereka benci, pasti dari awal kau sudah ditendang oleh mereka, hihihi."

"Tapi, apa mereka mau menerimaku kalau yang 'sebenarnya' sudah kembali? Aku hanya pengganti sementara."

"Kalau mereka benar-benar tidak mau menerima dan menyetujui dirimu sebagai pengganti sementara Sasuke, mereka pasti akan mencari orang lain. Atau mungkin hanya bergerak sebagai tim bertiga saja."

Sai terdiam. Kepalanya terangkat, mendongak menatap langit tinggi dan kegiatan melukisnya berhenti.

"Apa mereka sudah menjadi seperti keluarga bagimu?"

Sai kemudian menatap Ino sebentar. Tak bertahan lebih dari beberapa detik—entah karena apa, ia jadi tak bisa menatap mata itu lama-lama. Ada yang membuat hatinya bergetar. "Ya. Kurasa begitu."

"Baguslah," Ino mengangguk. "Kalau kau sudah menganggap mereka keluarga, berarti kau akan melindungi mereka juga, 'kan? Mereka akan melindungimu balik. Kau memperlakukan mereka dengan baik, maka mereka juga akan baik padamu."

"Apa itu benar?"

"Hahahaha, Sai-_kun_, kau ini bagaimana, sih? Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Sai tersenyum tipis. Ino jadi betah memandanginya.

Kemudian, keheningan terjadi lagi.

"Kalau aku pergi dari mereka ... keluar dari tim itu ... sama saja dengan kesepian lagi, ya?"

"Tentu saja. Kau akan kehilangan kasih sayang dari mereka. Kau senang bersama mereka, bukan?"

Sai mengangguk pelan.

"Aku belum pernah punya keluarga yang sebenarnya sebelum kakak ..." Sai mulai membuka ceritanya sedikit. "Tapi—itu pun sudah mulai terlupakan. Sekarang, aku merasa memilikinya lagi. Dengan jumlah yang lebih banyak. Bagaimana rasanya nanti jika ... aku menjauh atau kehilangan mereka?"

"Hmmm, rasanya ya?" Ino menyapu sekeliling dengan matanya secara cepat. "Aha, begini," ia beringsut sedikit, memetik sebuah bunga krisan putih yang tumbuh di dekat ilalang.

Sai meletakkan kuasnya. Bermaksud menyimak dengan seksama.

"Kau akan seperti ini," Ino memetik salah satu kelopak krisan tersebut, kemudian menjatuhkannya ke tanah. "Kelopak ini adalah kau," tunjuknya ke tanah. "Kau akan sendirian. Merasa terlupakan. Merasa kesepian. Itulah rasanya kalau kau 'pergi' dari keluargamu."

"Oh ..." Sai menatap kelopak itu lekat-lekat dengan dahi sedikit terkerut.

"Jadi, sayangi mereka. Tunjukkan kasih sayangmu pada mereka supaya mereka juga sayang padamu seperti keluarga. Dengan begitu, kau tidak akan dibuang. Mereka akan lebih menyayangimu dengan cara yang mungkin tak pernah kau duga sebelumnya."

"Aku ... mengerti."

Ino tersenyum. Bersyukur bahwa penjelasannya bisa ditangkap. Lalu, ia biarkan pemuda itu melanjutkan lukisannya lagi.

"Apa rasa dari kehilangan kekasih dan keluarga itu berbeda?" tanya Sai sambil menyelesaikan beberapa sentuhan terakhir dari lukisannya. "Aku pernah baca, katanya kasih sayang dengan keluarga dan kekasih itu berbeda."

"Hnggg~" Ino menopangkan dagu di atas tangan kirinya. "Ya, memang agak berbeda. Rasa kehilangannya sih sebenarnya sama saja. Tapi—agak sedikit lain, menurutku."

"Yang itu, seperti apa rasanya?"

Ino melihat-lihat benda yang ada di sekitarnya dahulu. "Aha, begini, begini! Pinjam dulu ya," Ino mengambil kuas dan cat minyak milik Sai. "Kalau kau kehilangan kekasih, rasanya seperti ini."

Sai masih belum terlalu mengerti mengapa Ino mengangkat kuas dan kaleng kecil cat itu, sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kau akan seperti kuas tanpa cat," Ino memberikan cat itu kembali pada Sai. "Kau tidak bisa apa-apa. Kau memang utuh dan bisa berdiri sendiri, tapi kau akan merasa benar-benar hampa seakan tidak bisa apa-apa."

Sai masih diam mendengarkan dengan khidmat.

"Beda dengan kehilangan keluarga. Kalau kehilangan kasih sayang dari keluarga, kau sama sekali tidak bisa berdiri sendiri dan susah bagimu untuk kembali berbahagia. Kau seperti kelopak tadi, yang terbuang dan terlihat sangat menyedihkan."

Sai mengangguk-angguk. Ia seperti seorang remaja tanggung yang baru saja belajar soal perasaan.

"Makanya, sayangi mereka, para anggota tim 7 itu. Tunjukkan rasa sayangmu. Supaya mereka menyayangimu balik dan tidak membiarkanmu pergi bahkan ketika Sasuke kembali nanti."

"Aku mengerti," senyum Sai mantap. "Benar-benar mengerti."

"Bagus!" Ino tersenyum ceria. "Senang bisa membuatmu mengerti, Sai-_kun_."

Sai mulai melukis lagi, tapi langsung berhenti. Seperti teringat akan sesuatu kembali. "Apa itu yang kau rasakan waktu Sasuke pergi dari desa? Seperti kuas yang kehilangan catnya?"

"Eeeh?" sahut Ino kaget, mata terbuka lebar. "Maksudmu apa? Heei, Sasuke bukan kekasihku!"

"Tapi kau menyukainya, 'kan?"

"Ta-tahu darimana kau?"

"Sakura."

Ino membiarkan sebuah hembusan nafas panjang menjadi pelampiasan pikirannya. "Dulu, iya. Entah sampai sekarang atau bagaimana. Aku hanya ... tidak yakin. Sebab menurutku—Sakura lebih pantas dengannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia ... yah, Sakura menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Sasuke. Dia juga pasti sangat memahami Sasuke. Wajahnya sangat-sangat sedih tiap kali nama Sasuke disinggung, dia tertekan sekali. Kalau aku—kadang agak sedih juga kalau mengingat kepergian Sasuke, tapi tidak lebih parah dari Sakura. Sepertinya ... dia punya ikatan yang lebih kuat dengan Sasuke daripada ikatan yang kupunya."

"Jadi kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Mungkin," Ino mengangkat bahunya. Agak tidak yakin juga, namun ia mencoba mempercayai dirinya sendiri. "Kalau aku menemukan orang lain, aku pasti akan benar-benar melupakannya," Ino memandang jauh ke depan, ke sebuah padang rumput yang ada di seberang tempat mereka berada.

Sai tertegun. Ditatapnya wajah Ino lama-lama. Ia seperti menemukan percampuran emosi yang kompleks di sana, dan ia belum mengerti benar itu perwujudan dari apa.

Sai sudah akan merapikan semua alat-alat lukisnya hingga akhirnya ia berubah pikiran. Cepat-cepat ia ambil lagi beberapa, untuk menambahkan ide sederhananya yang lain, yang muncul belakangan.

"Aku bukan kuas yang kehilangan catnya, dan syukurlah aku bukan kelopak bunga yang jatuh tadi. Aku hanya seorang Yamanaka Ino. Bunga yang sedang mekar, hihihi."

Sai kembali tersenyum. Lebih tulus yang kali ini.

Ino pun berdiri, membersihkan pakaiannya sesaat dan kemudian berpamitan, "Aku pulang duluan, ya, Sai-_kun_. Ayah mungkin mencariku, aku harus membantunya lagi."

"Y-ya ..." Sai agak kecewa, tapi tidak punya pilihan untuk tetap mengiyakan saja.

"Daah~" Ino melambaikan tangan sambil berjalan menjauh. Senyumnya masih melekat di wajah, sebuah alasan kenapa Sai belum mau menghindarkan tatapan dari sana. Ya, suatu alasan yang sebenarnya tidak disadari Sai.

Ino telah melangkah cukup jauh, hingga Sai memanggilnya, "Nona Cantik—"

Gadis itu menoleh, tapi sambil terkekeh geli. "Ya, Tuan Tampan?" ia masih terkikik setelahnya. "Haruskah kuperingatkan sekali lagi? Cukup Ino. Dulu kau memanggilku begitu cuma untuk menyenangkanku, bukan? Hahaha~"

Sai sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, "Tapi ... kurasa ... kau memang cantik."

"Benarkah? Oh, bagus, aku tersanjung. Kuanggap itu sebagai ucapan terima kasihmu karena aku telah menunjukkan tempat yang indah ini."

Sai sebenarnya ingin menyangkal. Tapi ... rasanya ia tak punya argumen untuk melawan. Memang susah, ya, beradu pendapat dengan wanita?

"Lain kali ... kalau kau tahu tempat yang bagus, aku akan senang jika kau ajak lagi."

Ino mengangguk, "Tentu saja, Tuan Pelukis yang Hebat."

Gadis Yamanaka tersebut kembali melambai—kali ini yang terakhir sebab ia benar-benar pulang tanpa Sai cegah lagi.

Sai menatap lukisannya. Setelah cukup puas dan tersenyum, ia memutuskan untuk pulang juga. Rasa lapar sedikit mengusiknya.

**.**

... Lukisan itu bertambah satu objek. Seorang wanita berpakaian ungu ikut berdiri di dekat pohon yang disandari sang pemuda berpakaian hitam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

A/N: um, sebuah ide random. ficnya juga sudah berjamur di laptop, sebulah lebih terpendam u-u waktu itu dapet ilham tiba-tiba tentang perumpamaan bunga krisan dan kuas itu, hahaha! soalnya Ino kan khas dengan bunga, Sai dengan kuas—jadi mungkin analogi itu bisa pas. setting diambil dari Naruto Shippuden episode 238: Sai's Day Off. Silahkan bayangkan latarnya dengan mengintip episode itu ya, hihihi.

Erm—fic ini agak rumit, sih, berbelit-belit, ya? hahaha maaf, maaf—tapi ... semoga suka dan terhibur, ya! n.n)/


End file.
